Auf den Höhen
by Laure-Faelivrin
Summary: WARNUNG: Das hier ist eine SLASH-Story, halt also homoerotischen Inhalt. (Pairing: Frodo Sam) Nach dem Erlebnis auf den Hügelgräberhöhen ist Tom Bombadil gerade aufgebrochen, um die Ponys zu suchen. Die Hobbits vertreiben sich die Zeit auf ihre Weise.


Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und die Welt des Herrn der Ringe ist nicht mein Eigentum, sondern das von JRR Tolkien und seinen Erben. Ich leihe mir die Charaktere nur aus; Geld verdiene ich hiermit auch nicht.  
  
Auf den Höhen  
  
Das Erlebnis unter der Erde, im tiefen Dunkel der uralten Gräber, lag ihnen noch immer in den Knochen. Zumindest vermutete er das, da er selbst noch immer zitterte.  
  
Wie Tom Bombadil es ihnen geraten hatte, waren sie zuerst eine Weile in der Wärme der immer stärker werdenden Sonne herumgelaufen. Doch langsam wurde er müde... Sehr müde. Mit zittrigen Knien ließ er sich im Gras wieder. Die Sonne würde ihn schon aufwärmen. Merry und Pippin taten es ihm gleich; wenig später nahm er wahr, wie auch Sam Platz nahm.  
  
Er fror.  
  
****  
  
Frodos Stimmungsumschwung machte ihm Sorgen, sogar ein bisschen Angst. Trotzdem legte er sich neben ihn ins hohe Gras. Vorsichtig. Er traute diesem Ort noch immer nicht. Er wollte hier weg. Sie mussten alle hier weg, so schnell es ging. Egal, was Tom Bombadil gesagt hatte: Dieser Ort war verflucht. Selbst der schönste Sommertag konnte daran nichts ändern.  
  
Frodo nahm die Reise besonders mit, das konnte Sam sehen. Sie waren noch nicht einmal bis nach Bree gelangt, und schon schien er erschöpfter als jemals zuvor. Nicht körperlich, das ließ sich mit den Strapazen der Reise erklären. Es war psychisch bedingt. Er schien nicht ganz bei der Sache, immer mit etwas anderem beschäftigt... Und viel zu oft spielte er mit etwas, das sich in seiner Tasche verbarg.  
  
Was, wenn er plötzlich verschwinden würde, so wie Bilbo es vor vielen Jahren getan hatte?  
  
Sam steckte die Arme aus, zog den linken jedoch sofort wieder ein Stück zurück.  
  
****  
  
War das nur Einbildung gewesen, ein Grashalm vielleicht, oder ein Windhauch? Oder hatte Sams Hand seinen Oberarm berührt, nur flüchtig? Er spürte, wie ihn erneut eine Gänsehaut überlief. Diesmal allerdings nicht aufgrund der Kälte, die sich tief in ihm eingenistet hatte, da war er sich sicher.  
  
Er war mit Gandalfs Entscheidung, Sam mitzunehmen, nicht einverstanden. Sam den Gefahren dieser Reise auszusetzen, war einfach nicht in seinem Sinne. Der junge Hobbit gehörte ins Auenland, in den Garten Beutelsends. Er musste sich um die Blumen kümmern, die elbischen, die Bilbo dereinst von seiner Reise hin und zurück mitgebracht hatte. Nur unter Sams wachsamen Augen waren sie so gut gediehen. Bilbo hatte ihn immer dafür gelobt, und als er fort gegangen war, war es Frodo, den Sams Talent fasziniert hatte.  
  
Sie alle gehörten ins Auenland. Nicht auf einen grünen Streifen Wiese inmitten von Gräbern längst vergessener hoher Herren.  
  
Als er die drei anderen Hobbits gesehen hatte, vorhin, nach der Rettung durch Tom Bombadil, war er sich sicher gewesen. In Merry und Pippin hatte er noch Leben sehen können. Doch Sam war so ruhig gewesen, absolut leblos und kälter noch als Frodo selbst... Was hätte er getan, wäre Sam gestorben? Er wusste es nicht.  
  
Er sank in einen Dämmerzustand, doch die gewünschte Erholung, das Vergessen, blieb aus. Lose Fetzen, teils seiner Fantasie entsprungen, teils Erinnerungen der letzten Tage, ließen ihn nicht endgültig zur Ruhe kommen.  
  
****  
  
Frodo neben ihm schien ruhiger zu atmen... Gleichmäßig. Er war tatsächlich eingeschlafen. War ihm das alles hier denn so gleichgültig? Oder war er erschöpfter, als Sam angenommen hatte...  
  
Merrys Lachen unterbrach diesen Gedankengang. Kurz darauf hörte man ein „Sch!", das von Pippin stammte. Eine groteske Situation... Sie lagen inmitten von Gräbern, und lachten, schliefen... Er wollte zurück nach Hobbingen, in den Garten von Beutelsend. Alle Träume von Elben und Abenteuern waren schön und gut, aber nicht unter diesen Umständen. Ihm standen die Tränen in den Augen. Frodo wieder wohlbehalten in Beutelsend zu wissen, war alles, was er noch wollte.  
  
Er war völlig in seine Gedanken vertieft, als sich plötzlich etwas auf seinen Arm legte. Oberflächlich war die Haut zwar warm, doch es dauerte nicht lange, und Sam spürte die Kälte darunter. Es war eine zufällige Berührung, es konnte nicht anders sein. Jeder bewegte sich im Schlaf. Trotzdem musste er stark gegen den Drang ankämpfen, einfach nach der Hand zu greifen, den gesamten Körper näher zu ziehen, zu wärmen. Frodo bewegte sich leicht, drehte sich schließlich auf die Seite und damit zu Sam hin. Seine Hand glitt wie zufällig von Sams Arm in seine Handfläche.  
  
Sam drehte den Kopf, darauf gefasst, Frodo schlafend zu sehen. Umso erschrockener war er, als zwei überaus wache blaue Augen ihn ansahen. Deren Besitzer lächelte etwas scheu.  
  
„Du lebst."  
  
Sams Stimme versagte einfach ihren Dienst. Zur Antwort drückte er die Hand sachte – zerbrechlich, registrierte ein Teil seines Geistes, er musste aufpassen – und versuchte seinerseits, zu lächeln.  
  
Frodo rückte näher, schloss die Augen wieder. Noch ein Stück, noch eins. Bis sein Kopf auf Sams Oberarm lag. Er bezweifelte, dass das bequem war. Doch er würde, konnte sich nicht bewegen, um daran etwas zu ändern. Er zitterte.  
  
****  
  
Die Verwirrung, die Angst vor dem Alleinsein nach diesem klaustrophobischen Erlebnis unter der Erde – war das eine gute Ausrede? Ja, entschied er. Sam würde ihm glauben.  
  
Die Wärme tat gut, so gut auf seiner unterkühlten Haut.  
  
Er atmete Sams unverkennbaren Geruch ein – Erde, Blumen, Schweiß. Diesen Geruch würde er wahrscheinlich nie verlieren, und wenn er nie wieder einen Garten betreten sollte.  
  
Er spürte, wie Sam zitterte. Er konnte es nachvollziehen – noch vor zehn Minuten, als er im Halbschlaf dagelegen hatte, nicht sicher, wie weit Sam von ihm entfernt lag, war es ihm nicht anders ergangen.  
  
„Natürlich lebe ich noch, Herr Frodo... Ich habe Herrn Gandalf doch versprochen, auf dich acht zu geben. Wie könnte ich denn sterben... Wenn du noch lebst?" Sams Stimme zitterte, war kaum zu hören.  
  
„Danke. Sam." War die Antwort, genauso leise. Frodos Herz schlug eindeutig zu schnell.  
  
Sam hob den linken Arm, zog ihn näher. Nun glaubte er, sein Herz müsse zerspringen, so schnell schlug es. Sams linke Hand lag auf seinem Schulterblatt, drückte Frodo an sich. Frodo legte eine zitternde Hand auf Sams Hüfte.  
  
„Du bist kalt." Frodo schlug die Augen auf, errötete, wurde blass, schloss die Augen wieder. Holte tief Luft.  
  
„Dann-" Seine Stimme brach. Sams Hand bewegte sich, schickte Schauer über seinen Rücken. Er schluckte schwer. „Dann wärme mich", flüsterte er, kaum hörbar. Sam atmete scharf ein. War er zu weit gegangen? Doch der junge Gärtner rückte nur näher, schloss die letzten Zentimeter Luft zwischen ihnen beiden. Seine freie Hand legte sich auf Frodos Hüfte.  
  
Eine Zeitlang sagte niemand etwas. Frodo versuchte verzweifelt, seinen Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bringen, während Sams Hände noch immer zitterten. Frodo ließ es geschehen, genoss die Wärme, die langsam in ihn sickerte, genoss jeden Atemzug, jeden Augenblick. Jede unbedachte Bewegung, die ihn erschaudern ließ. In dem Wissen, dass das hier nicht wiederholt werden konnte. Durfte.  
  
Sams Lippen an seiner Stirn. Etwas, an das er sich noch in vielen Jahren erinnern würde, als längst die See zwischen ihnen beiden lag. Seine Haut entflammte, wo Sams Lippen gelegen hatten. Nur widerwillig öffnete er die Augen, richtete sich halb auf. Sams Blick sagte ihm soviel... Er wünschte, er könnte darauf antworten. Doch nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Vielleicht niemals.  
  
„Danke." Frodo flüsterte nur, lächelte verlegen. Er musste sich zwingen, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Es wäre so einfach... Sam war so nah, seine Gefühle so offensichtlich...  
  
Nun war es an Sam, zu erröten. „Wir... Herr Frodo... Versteh' mich nicht falsch, aber Tom Bombadil kommt sicher bald zurück, und da dachte ich..." Frodo nickte nur verständnisvoll. Sich aufzurichten, die Wärme des anderen Körpers zu verlassen, bereitete ihm fast körperliche Schmerzen. Doch wenn er es jetzt nicht tat, würde er diesen Platz niemals verlassen können.  
  
Nichts durfte die Zerstörung des Rings verhindern, waren es nun Heerscharen Saurons oder seine eigenen Gefühle.  
  
(Es würde ihnen beiden das Herz brechen) Sam würde es verstehen, ohne, dass ein Wort darüber verloren werden musste. Sie waren stark. Sie würden es schaffen. Alles.  
  
Sie blieben wortkarg, als Tom Bombadil die Ponys zurückbrachte. Sam schwieg den gesamten Weg von den Hügelgräbern bis zur Straße. 


End file.
